


reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeKKKss

by BromeoHams



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Voltron, aygay, aygayman find love, boyzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromeoHams/pseuds/BromeoHams
Summary: duolingo pleas save me





	reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeKKKss

mmmmmmmm

lance mclaina form voltron is my son, we drinik we wine witjh eachothearrer?/  
i have no lfie i just drink and write afnfiction and reaf it im droppingdf out of collages i ahte school i dont awant to be in law man i hate my proffesor i just want to date a pret girlsand fall inlove and sleepa nd cuddle and we meet in a cofe shop and im all like"hey man 9 like keeeeefffff in that one momanet' and we fall in lboe and we get tafged #piningd my car si pine scent in need to schange itttttttt

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafdaa i need to ca;; my mum i love her so much 

 

i needs to say sorrty to kasery pleasa rieming me thankss i made her soa mad i hate when i upset her she so nice aaaaaaaaa kasey is suchna wife but #platianoc

 

gils are aso prettyg!  
i hope my dog is fed

im sorrtyh i just dinrk salot man i just need to talk toa someone follow me on sall soscail medai tyyyyy  
aaaaaaaaa  
that moment in titantic when the one man sfalls off boat and hes all like aaaaaaaa asveeee meeeeeeee and he doees a cartwheel like wweeeeee and falls in ocaean thats meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee thats a meataapfooorrrrrrr ford my lfie

i want candles sndid SNIFdd


End file.
